


Falter

by Epiphanyx7



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abusive John Winchester, Evil John Winchester, M/M, Non Consensual, Sexual Abuse, Statutory Rape, Underage Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-06-19
Updated: 2009-06-19
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:14:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean tries to breathe. It doesn't help -- it still hurts, he's shaking with it, but his dad rubs slow circles over his shoulders, telling him to relax over and over again. Dean wants - he doesn't know what he wants. He wants it to stop, to end, but he also wants to make his dad proud, which is why he bites down on his lip instead, hard enough to taste blood in his mouth, a hint of copper and salt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Falter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Kink Bingo 2009. John Winchester / Dean Winchester. So very, very dirtybadwrong. Dean is 15 here, which _should_ squick you. I am ashamed of this SO BADLY.

It hurts.

Dean bites down on his lip, trying not to gasp, but -- it hurts.

"It's okay, Dean," his dad says, his big hands curling around Dean's shoulders, rubbing gently. "Just -- breathe, okay, just _breathe_..."

Dean tries to breathe. It doesn't help -- it still hurts, he's shaking with it, but his dad rubs slow circles over his shoulders, telling him to relax over and over again. Dean wants - he doesn't know what he wants. He wants it to stop, to end, but he also wants to make his dad proud, which is why he bites down on his lip instead, hard enough to taste blood in his mouth, a hint of copper and salt.

"There we go," John says, and his hands slide down, cupping Dean's ass and lifting him a little bit, moving him on John's cock. "There we go, Dean." His eyes are closed, legs bent and braced down on the bed.

On top of him, knees on either side of his father's body, trembling and scared and wishing he were somewhere else, Dean wants to cry. His fingers scratch at John's shoulders as he bites down harder on his lip because it still - god, it _hurts_. "Dad," he whimpers.

John whispers "Shh," moving Dean on top of him, sliding in and out of his son's ass, his cock dragging a little. He slowly shifted them, tilting Dean down onto the bed and moving on top of him. Legs splayed, staring at the ceiling and his father's flushed, sweating face, Dean thinks that something somewhere got all twisted around, he doesn't want this but he can't make his mouth form the words to tell John to stop.

"Dad," he says instead, his voice sounding broken, high-pitched and so much younger than he really is. "I... I--"

"You're doing so well," John says, shifting back onto his knees, hiking Dean's legs up to his shoulders, slicking up with a bit more lube. Then he's pressing back in, his cock pushing insistently into Dean, and it's almost overwhelming. "So good, Dean..."

It doesn't hurt, Dean tells himself, trying to relax, even though he feels like he's being slowly torn apart. It doesn't hurt, it's not that bad, it's just that it keeps _going_ , more and more, John pressing inch after inch into him. Every inch feels like a mile, and Dean's gasping and panting, trying his hardest just to breathe, when his dad finally bottoms out, balls pressed tight against his ass.

Sammy doesn't do this, Dean tells himself, panting open-mouthed as his father fucks him. Sammy's just a baby, only eleven years old. Dean's the only one John will do this to, he's the only one John will touch like this, the only one John is going to fuck.

"Dean," John says, almost a sob, biting on Dean's neck, rocking into him. " _Dean_ ," and Dean closes his eyes. He can't do anything else so he lies back and takes it, biting down on his lip, reminding himself to breathe, breathe, it's okay. It doesn't hurt, Dean tells himself over and over, even though John's hands on his hips are tight enough to leave finger-shaped bruises, even though John is biting at his neck, even though John is fucking him rough and sloppy, his eyes closed and his mouth open.

Dad may love Sammy more, but Dean's the only one who knows all his secrets.

-  



End file.
